


what should we do (whatever you want to)

by only_because3



Series: take your time on me [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: It’s silent for a moment and yeah, he has to do this. He knows Tessa can take care of herself but he’s a teenage boy and he knows that all teenage boys are douches. “You’re not doing anything you don’t want to do right?” He doesn’t look at her while he speaks, hopes that he’s not pink in the face with the fact that he’s talking to Tessa about sex. Period talk he can handle. This, he cannot.“I promise that I’m only doing things I want to do,” she says. He feels her hand on his and he looks up to find her smiling at him. “Thanks for worrying though.”Or, a 'take your time on me' bonus scene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, an anon on Tumblr asked to know more about the line about Tessa giving Scott his first blowjob in my other story (and Ivy also demanded to know more after I brought up the idea of Scott teaching Tessa how to drive a few days ago) and what I intended to be a short little drabble turned into this beast. It's quick and dirty and I am ashamed because this is RPF but I'm also still posting it, so. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, shout out to my wife, who graciously let me yell at her about blowjobs on her birthday.

Teaching Tessa how to drive is kind of pointless. Her parents gave her Kevin’s old car for her to learn on and Tessa rolls her eyes when Scott tells her to just take it slow, to ease her foot on the pedal. She pulls on to the empty stretch of road like she’s been driving for years. “It’s not that difficult,” she says, checking the rear view mirror and over her shoulder before she changes lanes. “I’ve been watching you drive forever. It’s just a confidence game.”

The next time he takes her out, it’s in his truck which is a stick, and this doesn’t come easy to her in the least bit. She gets this look on her face that he’s only seen on the ice before, an angry calm that wrinkles her brow and turns down the corner of her lips. The truck dies five times and they haven’t even left the side of the road, only made it a few feet down from where Scott parked it to begin with.

Tessa isn’t a quitter but he knows she’s getting frustrated with herself so he opens up the glove compartment and pulls out the chocolate she had stashed there. “I don’t deserve any,” she says when he holds out a square and Scott rolls his eyes and throws the chocolate at her anyway.

“You’re not going to get it in one day, T. I didn’t.”

She picks up the piece of chocolate that landed on the seat between them, blows off some fuzz and pops it in her mouth. “I guess.”

Scott reaches over, turns the keys to the off position. They pass the chocolate back and forth, talking about nothing and everything. It’s nice in a weird way, because it hasn’t been this easy between them in a few years. It’s probably mostly his fault but he wouldn’t say that aloud, ever.

For the next week on their way home from training, he drives them to this same stretch of road and Tessa fails to get them very far from where they start. She’s still annoyed each time but it always ends in them spending at least an hour talking when she gives up for the night (or when he tells her she needs to stop because he doesn’t want his truck to completely fuck up). He tells her about breaking up with his girlfriend and how his teacher thinks he should go up a math course. She tells him about the dissection in her bio class and how her mom keeps pushing for her to go on birth control.

“I can’t afford the weight gain,” she sighs before picking up their shared gatorade and taking a sip. “Besides, it’s not like I’m doing anything down there.”

“Tess,” he groans and she rolls her eyes as she passes him the drink.

“Shut up, it’s not like I don’t know you’re having sex. Don’t be such a baby.”

“You’re fourteen,” he says, trying to defend how uncomfortable he is at the thought of Tessa like that.

“You had sex two days before your fifteenth birthday,” she deadpans. “Besides, you still look like you’re fourteen.”

“Rude,” he grumbles. She rolls her eyes again as he recaps the drink and she fishes a carrot out of the plastic baggy between them. “You’re not though, right?”

“Having sex?” He nods. “No, I told you, nothing is going on down here,” she says, motioning to her pelvis with her carrot before she takes a bite. “Well, nothing with a penis.”

“ _ Tessa _ ,” he moans, hand coming up to rub at his face. “I don’t want to hear this.”

“You  _ asked _ !”

It’s silent for a moment and yeah, he has to do this. He knows Tessa can take care of herself but he’s a teenage boy and he knows that all teenage boys are douches. “You’re not doing anything you don’t want to do right?” He doesn’t look at her while he speaks, hopes that he’s not pink in the face with the fact that he’s talking to Tessa about sex. Period talk he can handle. This, he cannot.

“I promise that I’m only doing things I want to do,” she says. He feels her hand on his and he looks up to find her smiling at him. “Thanks for worrying though.”

The next week, Tessa manages to keep his truck alive long enough to pull out on the road but that’s about as far she she can get. He tries to get her comfortable just using the clutch, taking control of the stick shift while she focuses solely on getting her feet right. It helps at least get them back over to the side of the road and when he asks if she wants to try again, she shrugs and tells him to pull out the snacks she packed in her bag.

They talk about making the potential switch to online classes. She worries that it’ll isolate them too much, won’t give them enough time to keep up with friendships outside of the skating world, and he’s inclined to agree. He brings up the fact that online classes could at least help them move faster, bringing up how bored she is with her English and history courses and mentions again how bored he is in his math class.

He finishes off the kale chips she made and she looks deep in thought and he’s expecting her to go quite for a while when suddenly she looks at him, face blank. “When was the last time you got off?” He looks at her like she’s grown three heads and she lets out the heaviest sigh. “Scott, you were getting hard during practice today. That hasn’t happened since you were like, thirteen.”

“Sorry,” he says in lieu of anything else and his face feels like it’s on fire.

“I don’t care,” she says. “I just thought you might.” He hopes that’s the end of it but Tessa doesn’t let it go. “I know you’re single now but-”

“Please do not continue-”

“You should mast-”

“Tessa, stop-”

“It’s a natural part of life, Scott!”

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“Okay, even if you don’t want to take care of yourself, surely there are other girls who will-”

“Tessa,” he shouts, putting his hand over her mouth. Her eyes go wide above his hand. “I’m not talking about my dick with you.” Her eyebrows drop down and then his hand is wet and he pulls it back, wiping where she licked on his jeans.

“We talk about my period, why can’t we talk about this?” He doesn’t look at her, just opens his door and tells her to slide across the bench.

Another week passes and Tessa manages to get her foot work down. They can make it down the road so long as Scott is the one controlling the stick shift and Tessa looks so proud of herself that Scott knows he’s smiling like an idiot. He thinks she could try working the stick after the U turn she takes but after shifting into the wrong gear three times and his truck makes a scary noise, he takes back over.

When they pull over to have their snacks (this time he brought cookies that his mom sent down and they picked up some chocolate milk from the corner store they pass on their way to the rink), Tessa turns so her back is resting on the door, legs pulled up on to the seat. “You know Lily, right?” He nods. “I bet she’d go out with you if you asked.”

He cocks his head to the side. “Okay…”

Tessa wiggles in her seat. “She puts out,” Tessa says nonchalantly, picking out the m&ms from the cookie in her hand.

“Are we really talking about this again?”

Tessa shrugs. “You got hard at practice again.” He groans, apology on the tip of his tongue but Tessa just sticks out a foot, pokes his thigh. “It’s fine. I just think you should take care of yourself.”

“I don’t want to fuck Lily.”

“Nobody said you had to have sex with her.”

“What else would I do?” He watches her stare at him blankly for a moment before she does the crudest thing he has ever seen a girl do (and he’s had sex so this is saying a lot). She moves her lips into the shape of an O, tongue pushing out the side of one of her cheeks, fist coming towards her mouth to move in time with her tongue. “Oh my god,” he groans. “I can’t believe you just- Oh my god.” He screws his eyes shut and shakes his head. “No. I’m not- Girls don’t even like doing that.”

Tessa blinks, once, twice, then, very timidly, says, “I do.” His head jerks up to look at her and she looks nervous now, like she hasn’t just been matter-of-factly been talking about sex with him a few times now. “Is that weird?”

He stutters a little, unsure of how to handle this. “I think you’re probably the minority in this case, T.” Tessa looks thoughtful, staring not really at him but definitely in his direction. “I wouldn’t ever ask a girl to do that if she didn’t want to…” He swallows hard. He’s never asked any girl he’s been with for a blowjob, never felt the need to. He knows that most girls just see it as a chore and he’s sure it’s great (his brothers tell him it is) but if sex, actual sex, is on the table, why wouldn’t he just go for that? It’s so, so weird to hear that Tessa’s given blowjobs and he tries to tell himself it’s because she’s younger, tries to tell himself it’s because it’s Tessa, who he’s known since she was seven, tries to tell himself that it’s because he didn’t expect Tessa to do something before him when it came to sex. He tries to ignore the way his boxers start to tighten and god, no, no, no.

Tessa’s definitely staring at him now, considering. Then, she licks her lips and says, “I’ll blow you.” His reaction is to scoff or maybe to laugh but his dick twitches like an absolute traitor and words get lodged in his throat until something akin to a whine and a groan snakes its way out. He lets out a heavy breath through his nose and his hands have clenched into fists at his side. He starts to shake his head but Tessa rolls her eyes at him (and god, she’s doing that so much now, it’s so irritating). “If it’s going to stop you from getting a semi every practice, I’m happy to do it.”

It sounds like some sort of pity blowjob and no, that’s not how his first blowjob is going to go down.

“What,” she asks, voice about an octave higher than normal. He looks at her confused and she continues. “You’ve never had a blowjob?”

“I said that out loud,” he practically yells and she breaks into a fit of laughter while he feels like leaving her here in his truck while he walks home. “Tess,” he groans and he can hear her working to slow her breathing in an effort to stop her giggling. “Can we please just pretend this entire day didn’t happen?”

“Nope,” she says, lips popping the word out. She moves the cookies out of the middle of the seat so she can slide closer to him. She leaves space to breathe, space for him to bolt if he needs to. “Scott?” She says his name slow and measured. “Can you look at me please?” He does even though he feels like dying and it really just is so unfair that she looks older than he does. “Can I blow you,” she asks sincerely and Scott really cannot believe this is happening.

“You don’t ha-”

“I want to,” she’s quick to add and that seems like something they should probably talk about. “I told you, I like doing it. And it’ll help you cool off for practices.” She gives a little shrug. “It’s a win-win.”

This seems like a bad idea. No, he’s almost certain this is a bad idea. But he can feel himself getting flustered more now that she’s closer and saying all this stuff and before he fully realizes it, he’s nodding and she’s smiling and her hands are on his sweats.

He wants to touch her too, thinks he should, but he doesn’t know if that’s allowed. He tucks his hands under his thighs so he doesn’t accidentally do something that’ll make her hate him (or him hate himself). Her fingers hook under the waistband of his clothes and he lets his head fall back, not sure he can handle watching her do this. It’s uncomfortably quiet in the cab of his truck and he almost wants to stop her so that they can put on some music but then he hears her spit and then a wet hand wraps around his half hard dick, grip just right. She strokes him a few times and his breathing has definitely gotten heavier and he thinks that hers has too but it’s hard to focus with his heart beating so hard in his ears.

“Condom,” she asks once he’s fully hard in her hand.

“Backpack.” It’s cold when she pulls away to reach into the backseat, his dick left bobbing in the air but she makes quick work of finding the condom that was thankfully still in there. She rolls it on him easily and it makes his stomach churn thinking about how often she’s done this. Not that there’s anything wrong with it if she has done this a lot. It’s just not something he expected from Tessa. Tessa who he’s known since she was seven.

How is he letting this happen?

“Oh,” she mutters and that doesn’t sound good. “How long has this been in your backpack?”

He opens his eyes, finds her looking at his dick most concerned. He looks down, sees the slight rip in the condom at the side about half way down. “Shit,” he sighs but then, maybe this is the sign he’s been looking for. They really shouldn’t be doing this and this is a sign.

She drags the condom off his dick and his hips jump into her hand. She pauses. “Are you clean?”

She still wants to do this.

Holy sweet hell.

“You’d know if I went to the doctor,” he says because it’s true. Sometimes it feels like he can’t even take a shit without Tessa knowing they spend so much of their time together.

Tessa considers this and then gives a little nod. “Okay,” she says and then she’s scooting back, broken condom dropped to the floorboard. He needs to remember to throw that out when he gets home.

She’s given herself enough space to bend forward comfortably and when her tongue first grazes his dick, he bites his lip so hard, he’s sure it’s going to bleed. 

Her tongue licks the length of him twice, her hand coming to wrap tight around the base of his cock when her mouth moves to take him in. She starts slow, first only taking in the head of his cock while her hand shortly strokes him. Her mouth is so warm, so wet, and her tongue is rigid as it swirls around him. With each bob of her head, she takes him a little deeper, keeps working her hand in time with her mouth. 

He still hasn’t looked down at her but then he feels the soft scrape of her teeth and his hips jerk, pushing himself deeper than she’s gone so far and his eyes open wide. He didn’t mean to do that, hopes she isn’t upset, but, even though he can hear her choke a little, she moans. She moans  _ loud _ and he feels the vibrations around him and he digs his hands into the seat underneath him.

Tessa pulls him out of her mouth and oh, there’s so much saliva hanging from her mouth, connecting her to his dick which glistens with her. “You can do that again,” she pants, looking him in the eye. He can’t stop looking at her swollen lips or the way her eye make up has started to run. It’s like he’s seeing her for the very first time again and his heart stutters in his chest and his dick twitches in her grip. She bends back down, head bobbing twice before she pulls off him again slowly, cheeks hollowed and eyes looking up at him. With her free hand, she taps his arm. “You can touch me, if you want,” she says, running her tongue over her lips. “I don’t mind if you pull my hair… I like it.”

How he doesn’t immediately cum in her hand, Scott has no idea.

She’s on him again, wrist twisting as it glides over him, mouth and tongue taking more and more and more until he can feel her swallow around him. Hesitantly, he puts a hand to her hair, lets his fingers thread through the tangled locks. Like a reward, she moves faster, her teeth coming into play again. He grips the hair at the base of her skull and when he gives it an experimental tug, the whine she releases is muffled by his cock.

Motivated by her noises, he keeps a strong hold on her hair and he must be doing something right because Tessa seems to go into overdrive. She sucks him off hard and deep, her nose brushing his thigh, and the hand that had been aiding her has moved down to cup his balls through his pants. It makes him jerk into her mouth again. No one else has ever done  _ that _ before.

She rolls them softly in her hand and Scott can feel himself sweating, his breath coming in harsh pants. “T,” he groans, trying to actually pull her off him because if she keeps going, he’s going to cum in her mouth. “T,” he repeats. “I’m gonna cum.”

To his complete and utter surprise, she gives him a  _ thumbs up _ and  _ stays on his dick _ . In fact, her efforts seem to double down and she only manages to bob her head three more times before he seizes in her mouth. She tries, he can tell, to swallow it all, but her head isn’t in the right spot or maybe her lips aren’t tight enough around him and so some spills out, running from her mouth and down the sides of his cock. She keeps sucking though, keeps going until his dick settles and softens in her mouth.

She leans back on her knees, lips and chin covered in a mixture of his cum and her saliva and he can feel the stirrings of arousal low in his belly even though he just came.

She looks like a glorious mess. She wipes at her face with her hands, takes her fingers in her mouth to clean them and she looks  _ so proud _ of herself, lips puffy and red stretching into a shy smile.  _ Shy _ , like she didn’t just have his dick in his mouth, like the taste of his cum isn’t on her tongue.

“Jesus fucking christ, Tessa,” he breathes out. She smiles a little wider and grabs his water bottle from where the cupholder, pushing it into his shaking hand. Oh, he’s shaking.  _ Jesus _ .

“What’re friends for,” she says and takes the bottle back from him to take a swig of her own. He feels like he needs to do something in return and the thought of touching Tessa like she just touched him sends his head spinning. She seems to read his mind and shakes her head. “I’m on my period,” she reminds him. “But let’s just say you owe me one when I need it?”

All Scott can do is nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to,” she says before he can continue. “Really, it’s okay if you don’t.”
> 
> She slips her hand out from under his, gets her fingers around the key. She stays focused on the dash and tries to ignore the flutter between her legs at the thought of Scott touching her there. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him look out the windshield. “Do you not want me to?” His voice is stupid soft, like he’s afraid of her answer. Which is ridiculous. Why wouldn’t Tessa want his hands on her?
> 
> She says that much out loud and he turns towards her then, tells her he was going to use his mouth. Her head snaps in his direction and she knows her entire face is red, can feel it creeping to the tips of her ears. “Your mouth?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Scott returning the favor like y'all asked for! Also, there will be more smut snippets for this verse but those'll go into their own story I think. Anyway, enjoy!

Tessa wasn’t actually serious about Scott returning the favor. 

Does she think it’d be great if he did? Absolutely. Does she expect him to actually follow through? No.

But her period has been over for a few days now and he’s still single and when they practice driving today after training, he doesn’t let her try and start the car again when it dies. Instead he puts his hand on top of hers on the stick shift, gives it a small squeeze. “So,” he starts, voice not at all confident.

“You don’t have to,” she says before he can continue. “Really, it’s okay if you don’t.”

She slips her hand out from under his, gets her fingers around the key. She stays focused on the dash and tries to ignore the flutter between her legs at the thought of Scott touching her there. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him look out the windshield. “Do you  _ not _ want me to?” His voice is stupid soft, like he’s afraid of her answer. Which is ridiculous. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ Tessa want his hands on her?

She says that much out loud and he turns towards her then, tells her he was going to use his mouth. Her head snaps in his direction and she knows her entire face is red, can feel it creeping to the tips of her ears. “Your mouth?!”

His eyes widen just a fraction, hands coming together in his lap. They don’t stay steady. He picks at his jeans, at the callouses along his hands. “Yeah,” he mumbles, his eyes darting down to the space between them. His fingers follow his line of sight, scratching at something on the upholstery. “You used yours on me…”

Tessa blinks twice. “I just-“ She grips the steering wheel in both hands and looks out the window. “No one has ever-“ Are boys supposed to offer to do that? She’s only been with Jake but he’s never offered to put his mouth on her. Fingers, sure, but that’s it. 

If she really thinks about it, she’s not even sure she would want Jake to do that. He’s not even that good with his fingers.

Scott hasn’t said anything else but he’s looking at her again and she asks before she can stop herself. “Are you good at it?” 

She watches as he shrugs nonchalantly, the tiny smirk itching at the corner of his mouth giving away his air of indifference. “I haven’t had any complaints.” That’s not exactly reassuring. She doesn’t complain when Jake fingers her even though she rarely ever gets off. Scott clears his throat upon looking at her face. “It’s whatever you want, Tess,” he says, shrugging again. She can tell just by the way that he refuses to meet her eyes that he’s a little hurt that she isn’t jumping at the chance and if she were better at expressing herself, she’d tell him it has nothing to do with him that’s making her hesitate. He licks his lips and with a heavy breath looks up at her. “Whatever you want me to do for however long you want.”

Something shifts in her stomach, sits a little heavy on her chest. She’s only fourteen but she’s known Scott half her life, has made so many decisions already that affect  _ everything _ about her life because of him. Tessa doesn’t think she’ll ever want Scott to stop being here.

Her heart picks up its pace but she takes two steadying breaths to regulate it, uses that time to push away all these thoughts and feelings that are too big for her. 

“Okay,” she says. She’s proud of the way her voice stays steady. Scott’s eyebrows raise as if he’s surprised. Was she  _ not _ supposed to give in to him? God, is this what she has to look forward to with other boys? Her chest starts to tighten again but then Scott is scooting across the bench, hand held out for her to take.

She looks between his face, which she could describe probably better than her own, and his hand, which at this point feels like an extension of herself. Tessa puts her hand in his and she’s still not calm but she feels better anyway.

There’s a moment where she can tell they both aren’t sure how to proceed. She doesn’t know about Scott, but she’s never been fingered without her hand or her mouth being wrapped around a dick first. That’s not what this is though. This is apparently about her, which means she doesn’t have to do anything but enjoy. She squeezes her thighs together and she knows that she’s a little more slick than normal which she’s thankful for. She imagines it’d be an ego blow if she were dry when Scott got down there. 

She worries her bottom lip between her teeth. Should they kiss? She doesn’t think she wants that. It seems like too much, somehow, more serious than what this is supposed to be.

Oh god, when was the last time she shaved? It’s not as if she goes for very long,  _ can’t  _ with her costumes, but what if Scott expects less?

Shaking her head, Tessa squares her shoulders. She needs to stop thinking or they’re going to be here all night. 

Giving Scott’s hand a tight squeeze, she lets go and hooks her thumbs beneath the band of her sweats and underwear. She lifts her hips and pulls them down in one go. “Jesus,” Scott breathes out. Tessa doesn’t look at him until she’s got her feet out of her clothes, pausing for a moment to toe off her shoes too. Successfully naked from the waist down, Tessa takes a steadying breath and schools her face as she ventures to look at Scott.

He wets his lips but his gaze stays locked on her face. She’s not sure what to make of that. 

They start at the same time, the same way. “How do you-“ 

Scott laughs and Tessa can’t help but let a smile play on her face. His hand goes to pat her knee as she moves to swing her legs up onto the bench seat. “Stop me when you want me to,” he says, hand falling to her calf where it is still bent against her body. “Just kick me or whatever. I don’t care.” She rolls her eyes but Scott taps her leg. “I’m serious, okay?”

“I will,” she says. She doubts that he’ll give her any reason to want to stop.

Tessa let’s her legs fall open, scooting down a little so her pelvis is tilted. She’s putting herself on display in a way she’s never had to with Jake and she’s excited but very much feels like throwing up. She wonders if this is normal, if Jordan would freak out if Tessa asked her about it. 

Studying Scott, Tessa watches as he finally looks between her legs and she hopes that the way her own breath catches isn’t as audible as it feels. Scott’s eyes are darker than she’s ever seen, his jaw clenched and so beautifully sharp. He licks his lips again, his eyes firmly locked on her cunt. A shiver ripples through her. She can feel herself growing wetter.

“Tess.” He says her name like some sort of prayer. Why won’t he just touch her? She needs this to stop feeling bigger than what it is.

“Are you just going to stare at it,” she asks, shoulders hunching as she wraps her arms around her waist. His head snaps up and, thankfully, it seems like she broke whatever reverie he was falling in to. 

“You’re okay if I use my mouth,” he asks as he slides to his knees on the floor of his truck. He looks a little funny, slunk down there on the floor with half his body still bent over the seat. It’s not like they could go to the bed of the truck though and this’ll give him enough space. She hopes, anyway. 

“Yep,” she answers. She puts a foot on the dash, turns and slides further down on the bench so that she’s facing him a little better. The armrest on the door digs into her back, not completely uncomfortable, but she sort of wishes they were doing this anywhere but here.

Scott puts his hands on her thighs, spreads her open a little wider and, oh, that’s- “Fuck,” Scott whispers, voice rough in his throat. She can feel herself leak, feel the wetness running down the curve of her ass. It’s not rare that she can get herself this wet but it is surprising that someone else is working her up this much. 

Maybe it has nothing to do with Scott. She’s just excited to be eaten out. It’s supposed to feel good.

She watches as Scott inhales deep, lips curling at the corners just a little before he leans forward. She swallows hard, muscles tensing in the short amount of time it takes for Scott to reach her. 

She doesn’t know what she expected but it wasn’t this: Scott’s tongue flat, rigid, starting at the base of her cunt, dragging up over her opening, spreading her lips apart with the motion, the firm pressure continuing as he glides over her clit. Her hips jump at the sensation and there is the briefest moment of worry that she’s going to hit Scott’s nose with the force of it, but he manages to put a hand on her hip, holding her in place, before she can do any damage. He’s looking up at her and she thinks he might be worried. She puts her hand on top of his, uses her foot on the seat to nudge his shoulder. “Do that again,” she breathes out. He laughs, the air making her clench around nothing for a minute, and she thinks that the shit eating grin on his face is going to be seared into her memory. 

He doesn’t do the same thing when he lowers his head. This time he drags his tongue on either side of her cunt, uses the muscle to open her lips, the tip of his tongue coming to trace each fold. It’s like he’s mapping her out, learning the topography of her body. If she could think about anything other than how wonderful it feels to have his tongue, wet and slick against her, she’d find it fitting; Scott knows the rest of her body so well, why shouldn’t he know this part of her too?

More acquainted with her cunt, Scott moves to lap at her clit, trying a variety of different things. He tries soft strokes, tries using just the tip of his tongue, tries circles and zigzags. He plays around it, over it. She likes the difference in pressure, loves the circling of her clit (which is something she already knew from masturbating but it is entirely more enjoyable now that it’s a tongue playing with her and not fingers). Scott wraps his lips around her cunt and Tessa is not prepared at all for the feeling that shoots through her.

She gasps, breath sharp in her throat as her hand flies to Scott’s hair. He’s keeping her hips as still as he can but she is absolutely pushing her pelvis up to meet his mouth harder, the feeling of his mouth, warm and wet and sucking her in better than anything she could have imagined. His tongue works at her clit too, plays with it in between everything else he’s doing. He pulls back a little, just enough to reposition himself, his lips focusing just on her clit now, sucking and lapping, his chin pressing against her opening. She knows without a doubt that she’s making a mess of herself on his face, making a mess on the upholstery, but she doesn’t care because this feels so overwhelmingly  _ amazing  _ that she just wants it to last forever.

There’s no muffling the little noises he’s pulling from her, no matter how hard she bites her lips or tries to swallow down the sounds. There is  _ definitely  _ no quieting her when Scott releases her clit, dips lower until his tongue is teasing her entrance, nose nuzzled against her clit. He gives his head a shake, the pressure and movement making his nose do sinful things against her cunt. His tongue finally breaches her entrance, dips into her and  _ god _ -

She kicks the dash and tightens her grip on his hair. “Oh,” she groans. All she can focus on is his tongue fucking her, drinking her in like he’s starved for it. He’s so noisy which isn’t something she expected. Accompanying the obscene noises their bodies make are his own grunts and moans, each one creating the most delicious sensation against her tender flesh.

It feels like he’s everywhere (always has been everywhere she thinks) and she can feel herself squeezing against his tongue, tighter, rhythmically, her hips doing their best to follow suit. He eases his nose back and she whimpers at the loss until his tongue curls around her clit, his fingers pushing into her cunt so easy, so fully, that it leaves her breathless. She can feel her body stretch to accommodate him and there’s a little tender pain to it, being opened wider than she has been before, but it’s such a fleeting feeling compared to everything else. 

He sucks her clit into his mouth, teeth dragging just enough to get a legitimate squeak out of her, then  _ sucks _ , his fingers stroking her even faster. Her words turn to babble and there must be something wrong with her because the rhythmic slap and squelch of his body against hers makes her wetter.

She feels so close. She has to be. This is so much more intense than when she does this herself that she’s honestly shocked that she hasn’t cum yet. There’s no way there is no space left between them but she still pushes him closer, pulls at his hair. His fingers crook inside her and there’s a jolt through her body, her thighs starting to shake and he fucks her twice more, rubbing at this fantastic little spot inside of her. She soaks his face with a gasp, thighs coming together tight, nearly trapping him there. 

This is where she’d normally stop if she were doing this herself and while Scott does release her from his mouth, he keeps pumping his fingers in and out of her with short, shallow thrusts. The hand that had been on her hips has moved to pry her legs from around his head and she can feel him breathing heavy against her, making her twitch and clench again. He looks up at her and she takes in his face that’s shiny and wet, feels herself release just a little more cum at the sight. 

She digs her foot into his shoulder, kicks him back a little bit then because it’s way too much now. He listens but not before licking one more broad stripe up her cunt and she laughs as she pulls his head back hard. “Stop, you’re killing me,” she breathes out. He smiles and looks so damn proud of himself.

He gets back up onto the seat and opens up the glovebox to pull out a handful of napkins. He hands her half, licks his lips thoroughly with a small hum before wiping his chin and cheeks and nose with the napkins. Careful of her still sensitive skin, Tessa cleans herself up, her hips jumping when she presses a little too firmly and it’s Scott’s turn to laugh. “So,” he starts.

She nods, bites her bottom lip to stop from smiling too wide. It’s useless, she knows. There’s no hiding how wonderful that was, her whole body flushed is evidence enough. “Turns out you are good at it,” she says, her breathing still a little staggered.

He reaches down to the floor of his truck, fishes around until he comes up with a water bottle. “You say that like you’re surprised.” He takes a quick swig before passing it to her.

She gulps down half the bottle before answering. “I am. Jake isn’t that great with his hands despite what he said before.”

Scott rolls his eyes, gives a little nod. “Yeah, I guess that does happen a lot.”

The sun is dropping lower in the sky and they sit there in silence for a little while longer, passing the water bottle between them until it’s gone. She puts back on her pants, shoving her underwear into her duffle bag and kicking her shoes over to the passenger side of the truck. She catches sight of Scott’s sweats, notices the slight tenting, bites down hard on her cheek to stop herself from offering to blow him again.

“Ready to go,” Scott asks and, at her nod, he climbs out of the truck as she slides on the seat. She doesn’t miss the way he readjusts himself before rounding the vehicle. 

She curls up into the seat, securing the seat belt around her, does her best to push away the thought of taking Scott in her mouth again (ignores the way the thought makes her ache). They are  _ friends _ , that’s all. Anything more and they run the risk of setting themselves on fire.

They’ve worked too hard already to throw everything away for a handful of orgasms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @idontneedtobeforgiven


End file.
